


dark days

by HopelessAmyXx19



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Regret, Sad Ending, hurt Rebekah mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessAmyXx19/pseuds/HopelessAmyXx19
Summary: Originals 1x16, what if klaus stopped at nothing to make his sister pay for her betrayal? What if elijah was powerless to stop it?*warning Character death*
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	dark days

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:What if 1x16 went a bit different? 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, unfortunately.
> 
> I listened to dark days by Td Lind & Bernie Larsen writing this and thought it was fitting but that just a suggestion :)

“Maybe I did”

It was those words that lead klaus to impulsively drive the dagger through the sister he vowed to protect all those years ago, the sister who he tried endlessly to protect from the vile men that manipulated her loving nature,the sister who he was truly scared to lose.

He never though it would be him who caused her tragic demise

For a second it felt relieving,powerful almost.He fought poor Elijah for hours for the chance to pierce his sisters Heart, he was successful.

Until he met his sisters leaking eyes displaying nothing but a heartbreaking mix of utter shock and confusion 

Her eyes tore their way from the lethal stake in her heart and up to her big brothers eyes. 

She slowly dropped to the ground as her battle with gravity finally failed and her legs gave way. He held her and sank to his knees as he finally realised what he’d done.

The dread hit him like a truck and his lungs suddenly felt like he was drowning as a heart-felt sob broke out.

“No,no,Bekah- please, please don’t leave-me, I-“ her eyes bore into him as she finally let them slip shut, with a trace of a smile on her blue lips.

He did it,Succeeded in his mission.

So why did he feel like he wished he drove it through this own heart instead.

Sitting with her corpse, engulfed in flames, he didn’t feel the burning pain in his flesh, he only felt the burning hole in his heart. 

Tearing his eyes up from his sisters burning corpse, he suddenly remembered something that filled him with even more dread, as if he thought that to be possible.

Or rather someone 

Elijah. 

Elijah fought for hours to control him, to prevent him even obtain a chance of causing harm to their beloved little sister. 

Now he has to plunge into his brothers chest to retrieve the dagger his put in there, and then look elijah in the eyes and tell him that his mercilessly stabbed his baby sister in the heart and brutally killed her.

As his sister deteriorates into a thousand pieces of ash, the only thing that remains is the white oak stake.

Pulling himself to his feet he makes his way over to Elijah, lying in pain.

He almost hesitates to pull out the dagger, his mind pondering to the inevitable devastating reaction from his brother.They were always close,in a way that he and Rebekah weren’t.Sure he always strived to protect Rebekah from anything that faces their path, but he couldn’t protect her from his own aggressive nature,not like Elijah did.

It was a while before Elijah woke up.During that time he decided to use it to his advantage and bring Elijah back to the compound, as soon as barrier lifted, he fled, as if escaping what he had just done.

Now he sat on the red leather chair, right next to the bed Elijah was placed, waiting for what was to come, embracing the calm before the storm.

Eventually, Elijah opened his eyes and glanced at him,but he was too ashamed to even look at elijah, instead setting a blood bag up to elijahs mouth as he regained his strength. 

“R-Rebekah.Where-“ Elijah started but he immediately cut him off, staling the inevitable.

“Shush Elijah, please just-“ a silent sob cut off his words

The look on Elijahs face will haunt him for the rest of his life. For eternity, the realisation that registered on his face was enough to break his heart,more so than it was already.

“I-I’m so sorry ELijah, I didn’t mean to it just-she just.-“

“N-no no where is she? Being her here...Rebekah?! Bekah!” Elijah desperately called out to the empty house as he struggled to pull himself out of the bed, despite his best efforts.

“Elijah please. S-shes gone, I killed her” he whispered in grief 

The angst filled sound that tore its way through Elijah was enough to let his own eyes involuntary shut to stop the tears threatening to escape 

Moments later the only sound filling the room was the slight occasional sniffle from each of the brothers. He’d never seen Elijah so broken, and he was the reason. He broke their family.

Suddenly Elijah stood up steadily and with one last broken look back in his brothers eyes he turned his back, and walked out, never looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, so this is my first story and I can’t help but cringe at it a little so please leave a review of what you thought! It would really help :) I’m debating on taking this down and not writing anything else as I feel it’s not good so please please input.


End file.
